Introduction
Meet Joey. A simple, ordinary kittypet. ......... My Twolegs finally let me out. I said a goodbye to my nestmate, Dewdrop. I know I'm just a kit, but I think we'll be mates someday.I heard a pigeon nearby. I crouched down and pounced. It feel away, screeching an alarm. "Kittypet!"I jumped. I saw a white tom with jet black paws standing behind me with teeth barred and his lips curled in a snarl. He jumped on me. I tried to fight, but he held me down. Another cat appeared from the bushes. "What happened, Blackfoot? A kittypet?""This KITTYPET," he spat, "just lost me a juicy pigeon." The cat named Blackfoot held me harder. The other cat helped him jerk me up."Let's take him to Brokenstar."I yowled in protest and pain as the two cats dragged me to an open clearing. This is it, I thought. These wild cats are going to kill me, just as they had to Red.They thrust me in front of a bulky, broken-tailed cat. "What's this?" he asked. "A kittypet?""We found him on the border stealing prey."The cat, who I guessed was this Brokenstar they spoke of, nodded. "You know what to do." The next thing I know, I feel teeth in my neck, and I collapsed into darkness. ......... Most cats do not know this, but loners and kittypets have their own StarClan as well. They were first visited by StarClan warriors to teach them the warrior code. They live as clans, but go by different names. LeafClan, RippleClan, SunClan, and PineClan. This is the story of one cat who tried his hardest to fix his past. ...... I had never felt so cold in my life. Try dipping yourself in an icy river. Now times the pain you felt by ten. After at least a minute, I felt paws rub my back. "Who-" I stopped. Pain shook my body. "Lay still, little one. Poor thing. You were too young to die. You were killed by a ShadowClan warrior. Don't worry. They can't hurt you anymore. They will be punished, but for now you must rest," the cat purred. I felt so weak and helpless. Another cat spoke up behind her. "Poor little scrap. I just hate doing this. You've been stripped of your life so you may have another chance. You've heard of the clans who live in the forest. They look up to another clan, called StarClan. We are two of their medicine cats. Now you must try to find a rank with us." "Yellowfang and I have already died. I was murdered, and she died in a fire. As to answer your question, my name is Spottedleaf. Like you, I died young, but seasons older than you did. Now rest. You have a long mission to accomplish." Almost immediately, I drifted away to the cats' gentle paws. . I awoke next to an older she-cat. "So you've finally woke up." she purred. "I'm here to help you choose a clan." I noticed I was a kit again. I looked around. Suddenly, my eyes rested on the trees. "Ah, LeafClan. They only accept the fiercest, bravest, and the stealthiest. Over here," she pointed, "is RippleClan. They accept the strongest, most clever, and best swimmers. SunClan is there. They accept the swiftest, obedient, and the lightest on their feet. Finally, PineClan over there accept the proudest, williest, and the quietest," she finished. Well, I thought, I'm not so quick or strong, just watch me die again, and PineClan sounds like the clan that killed me. "LeafClan," I decided. "Then follow me. This is my clan, so I will claim you as my son. I am called Sunfur. I will name you Rabbitkit, in honor of you soft, light-colored fur. Kit is the kit name in a clan, paw for apprentice, and something like fur, flower, heart, pelt, etc is a warrior, elder, deputy, medicine cat, or queen name. A leader receives nine lives and replaces his or her name to star," she explained as we padded off together. . "Rabbitkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rabbitpaw. Mossstorm will be your mentor," Bloomstar announced. What an honor! I thought. To be the deputy's apprentice! I touched noses with him. If only Sunfur could see me now... I sighed. She had died a half-moon earlier, found fox-lengths away from Snakerocks, covered in dog blood. "You get some rest." I snapped back to attention. "I know Sunfur's death was hard for you. I promise I'll show you some hunting and fighting techniques later," Mossstorm meowed. Gratefully, I padded off to my new den. "Rabbitpaw!" I turned. My adopted littermate was calling me. "Come join us!" Sunfur was a popular queen, and she had claimed more than ten of the warriors in LeafClan. I had had four other littermates, an odd number for a queen. My sisters were now called Berrypaw, Turtlepaw, and Moonpaw. My brother, Wormpaw, was heading toward the fresh-kill pile. "No thanks. I'm going to get some sleep." I would be sharing a den with eight other apprentices. "Okay. See you later!" Wormpaw meowed. . I allowed Mossstorm to pin me. "You give up to early." He let go. I didn't move. I smelled fear on my mentor. After a few moments, I pounced. "Do I?" I growled playfully as my mentor struggled. I let go. I was in the sandy hollow, learning advanced battle tactics, much before the other apprentices. "That was an excellent tactic of surprise. But say I'm a badger, sneaking up behind Wormpaw. What do you do?" Mossstorm meowed. I stiffened, then dropped into a crouch and growled. Mossstorm hissed in my face. We circled each other. Mossstorm lifted his paw, and hit my muzzle. I hissed. As Mossstorm was about to nip me, I pounced on his back and nipped his fur. My mentor rolled, and I rolled with him. As Mossstorm pinned me down, I threw him off. Mossstorm shook the dirt of his pelt. "Good try, but remember, I'm a badger. I'm too big and heavy. Try this." We practiced until sunset, when when we heard the shrieked cry. . "PineClan is attacking!" My pelt bristled and I raised my hackles. The elders often told tales of the four great clans of the forest, and I had later learned PineClan WAS based off the clan who had murdered me. I jumped into the battle. I landed face to face with Burrpelt, the newest warrior of PineClan. He smirked, and I clawed his flank. Before he could pin me, I bit his leg and sent him flying before he fled from the battle. I faught Antfoot, Owlstep, and Redpaw until I heard the new cry. SunClan! I had recognized the leaders Beestar of PineClan and Thrushstar of SunClan at the front line. Without asking, I raced over to RippleClan. The queens screeched. "SunClan and PineClan have invaded our camp!" I hissed. The deputy, Fuzztail, stopped. "Swallowstar!" He called. The leader stepped out. "This cat says that SunClan and PineClan have invaded their camp!" he growled. "What?!" Swallowstar meowed. "Tornfoot, Pikeheart, Whitefall, Brookfur, and Pebblefire over to me, and bring your apprentices!" She turned to me. "Lead the way." . The battle was chaotic. Swallowstar let out a battle cry. A second patrol, lead by Fuzztail, followed. I leaped into battle. I saw one of my denmates, Birdpaw, being pinned down by the SunClan deputy, Deerflight. Without thinking, I leaped on her back and bit her neck. She jumped, allowing Birdpaw to claw her belly. Screeching with pain and shock, she bolted away. Thrushstar had been Deerflight's mate, and he bowled Birdpaw onto her back, hiding with fury. Once again, I leaped onto his back. He rolled, and before he could pin me, I threw him off. Without warning, I sunk my teeth into his neck, hard. He shook me off. I rolled before he could claw me, and I bit his tail and pulled. He ran back screeching, with his tail between his legs. The battle stopped. A strong smell reeked the air. I recognized it. Death. "Retreat!" Beestar yelled. When the hollow cleared. I followed the scent. Bloomstar stood in the center. Mossstorm raced offer, knocking me off my paws. "No! I'm not ready!" "Goodbye. You will lead LeafClan well," she meowed softly. "Not without you! Don't leave me!" "StarClan is calling. I must. Please understand." She turned to me. "Rabbitpaw, you have a great destiny to fulfill. Never forget me. I have been told of a great prophecy." Leaning forward so only I could hear, she whispered, "Blood will spill. Two will join in two. The Rabbit will bring darkness to the light to battle the ancient border between death and darkness. Remember me, and I will be with you." Her body went limp. Spottedleaf and Sunfur appeared. "We will watch over her. She has been accepted into the ranks of StarClan. Rabbitpaw, you have made me proud. If only you were my actual son." meowed Sunfur. Spottedleaf picked up Bloomstar and carried her into the hunting grounds of StarClan. .......... Read The Red Path, the first book in my first-ever series. Category:The Story of Rabbitstorm's Prophecy Category:The Red Path